lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Teclis Aestarion
Teclis Aestarion is the son of Finubar, and Allerielle Aestarion making him a member of the House of Aestarion. Teclis Aestarion has two siblings in the form of Tyrion, and Haedria Aestarion of which his brother Tyrion is a masterful Magi of whome many point to as the most powerful one of the entire High Elven race, while his sister Haedria is a member of the Everqueens retinue and is a Dragonrider of unparraleled skill and wisdom. Teclis would come to marry noble High Elf daughter in the form of Yvraine Haleth of whom would be a rock for him of whom he constantly relied upon and loved desperatly. Yvraine would be married to Teclis Aestarion in a move formed in order to bring the two major political families closer together, and the two get along well during their initial meeting and this leads to a happier marriage then both had thought possible due to their inverted natures. Teclis Aestarion was born during the years of the War of Vengeance and during this time he would be defending Ulthuan when the forces of the Dark Elves would smash themselves agains the island attempting to take control while the High Elves were fighting in France. Stuck fighting a two front war it was only the brilliance of Teclis in defending the northern reaches of the island that allowed them to hold long enough that the reinforcements from France were able to come back, and together the two forces beat back the Dark Elves. Following this he rose quickly in the ranks of the High Elves military, and his next major contribution would be during the Second Invasion of Chaos when he would move to assist the Empire, and his actions were critical in allowing the Empire to survive the conflict. With the coming of perhaps a new Black Crusade Teclis is preparing his most elite troops to travel to The Empire to once again stand beside their greatest allies in their time of great need. Teclis Aestarion is a POV Character during the Twilight story, and he makes his appearance during Chapter One of the story. Teclis during this story would detail the events that are dominating the Elven Race at the time, and he tells stories to his young son about the world he grew up in, and the changes that have happened to it. Teclis Aestarion during his chapter is revealed to be speaking from before the story happens as he details the Atlantian colony and his plans to visit it soon. Characteristics Teclis is tall, proud, fair spoken, noble-minded and a master of weapons. He is a warrior without peer and a foe without mercy. He rides the great steed Malhandir, in fact the largest, fastest, and strongest since Korhandir, the father of horses and coincidentally Malhandir's great grand-sire. Tyrion wears the Armour of Aenarion and wields Sunfang, a 4 foot long runesword that Caledor forged for Aenarion before he drew the sword of Khaine. Among the Druchii he is known as the Reaper, to the Goblins of Red Axe Pass he is known as Orcbane, to the Norse he is known as Mankiller. Personality History Early History Marriage Teclis arrives in Tor Finu where he sits in the palace grounds of the city of Tor Finu where he is preparing to meet his future wife Yvraine Haleth the daughter of the Prince of the Realm of Saphery. Sitting with his father and twin brother while they wait for Yvraine to be brought to him they discuss the current happenings in the region in the form of the expansion of the Elven presence on France, and the relative quiet of the Dark Elves of whom have not been heard from in many years describing that Tyrion, and Teclis were born a dozen years after the end of the Elven Civil War. After some time Yvraine is brought out and as custom dictates she and Teclis of whom is very nervous walk the Palace Grounds together in preparation for their wedding, and while walking the two get along very well leading to a happy wedding. War of Vengeance Teclis Aestarion was born during the years of the War of Vengeance and during this time he would be defending Ulthuan when the forces of the Dark Elves would smash themselves agains the island attempting to take control while the High Elves were fighting in France. Stuck fighting a two front war it was only the brilliance of Teclis in defending the northern reaches of the island that allowed them to hold long enough that the reinforcements from France were able to come back, and together the two forces beat back the Dark Elves. Diplomat of the High Elves Finubar Aestarion would be commanded by the Pheonix King to travel more extensively around Europe and map out the continent of which the Pheonix King was interested in once again looking at expanding too despite the failings of the previous colonization of France by the Elves, and on this journey Finubar would be accompanied by his three children and wife. As the Prince of Eataine, Finubar was sent to Europe by then Phoenix King, Bel-Hathor. His mission was to evaluate the strength of the realms of men and to judge their worth as potential allies. He travelled extensively in Europe and was thoroughly impressed by what he saw. Expecting to find people living in primitive huts he found instead powerful kingdoms with mighty cities protected by disciplined armies able to defeat the Orcs and to turn back the armies of Chaos. An ambitious and greedy people with the potential to surpass the fading power of the High Elves. On his return the prince advised Bel-Hathor to forge alliances with the mighty kingdoms of men and managed to persuade him to partially lift the ban which forbade any human to set a foot on Ulthuan. Henceforth, human merchants were allowed to trade their wares in the city of Lothern. Defending the Humans As the Empire of Numeron was imploding on itself morally the High Elves of the Atmer Empire led by their Pheonix King at the time Bel-Hathor would see the oppurtunity to take down their fallen child in the Empire of Numeron and forge a very powerful friendship with the Teutons of the region. Sending Teclis, and Tyrion Aestarion the expedition would be commanded to assist the Teutons, and along side this to expand out the Galkland Islands where the High Elves would anchor their European holdings from. Galkland Islands Founding of Aldorf Second Black Crusade Battle of Marrianburgh Battle of Aldorf Relationships Tyrion Aestarion See Also : Tyrion Aestarion Tyrion and Teclis grew up the closest two brothers could be, and this brought great hope to the High Elves of Atmer. As they grew up they begin to seperate as Teclis begin to become the backbone of the military of the Atmer Empire while Tyrion became more and more powerful Magi wise, and thus spent much of his time in study, or travelling. Category:Elf Category:High Elf Category:People Category:POV Character Category:House of Aestarion